far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 416 - Public Transportation
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 416- Public Transportation is the four-hundred sixteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-second episode of Season 5. Video Overview Charity Fundraiser Change Getting out of the symmetrical Hidey Hole, Kurt asks for another week in October, amazed that it is already the tenth. Child's Play Charity has hit $13.309.19 and is rethinking not having a Season 5 goal as he has not added more charities. Finding an archway, Kurt is distracted by a piano song and says it holds a lot of nostalgia for Kurt. NASA Socials Kurt has mentioned a few NASA Socials, and one at the Antaeries launch in Virginia is being attended by GreatScottLP. He is still very tempted to see the Delta IV Heavy Orion test launch, but the rocket does not really have a specific mission in mind. Zach gave some questions in another donation. Question: What is your back-up process? First off, Kurt has localized back-ups, and has mixed his hard drive capacity on his computer. With four disk drives and two solid state drives, Kurt also has a network terabyte drive doing nightly backups. Far Lands or Bust is backed up, and every episode is also backed up after it's recorded. Kurt subscribes to a nightly off-site back-up service and has every thumbnail backed up. Even the old Minecraft launcher is included in Kurt's back-ups. Most consumers are not taught to back-up their data. Question: What is your favorite quote or do you have a favorite quote and why is it your favorite? Kurt does not really have a favorite quote, but likes Carl Sagan's pale blue dot quote. Question: Who is your favorite person in history and why? Neil Armstrong is one of Kurt's favorite historical figures and thinks his reserved nature made him a perfect choice. It was also a civilian that landed on the Moon first, not a military person. Question: What's the public transportation like in America? Have their been any improvements? Have you used public transportation anywhere else in the world? Although he does not used public transportation often, it is far less of a resource than in denser areas like Europe or Asia. Washington DC has a convenient metro system, but cities like New York or Chicago have confusing transportation. Americans are pretty dependent on flight as a result. The place Kurt stayed at in Portland gave a free light rail pass and despite once taking the wrong line, Kurt still was able to figure it out. Kurt generally does not like pub Question: When was the last time you had to record when feel not at your best? I ask as recently I have been unable to communicate effectively and I was wondering how do you as YouTubers overcome this? Particularly when producing very frequent and up to date content As videos are his source of income, there is motivation to make content. Some episodes of Far Lands or Bust have been redone, leading to the Hidey Hole Paradox. Kurt finds an entire sand island and has it fall, the game making a scary noise as he does so. Fans can tell when Kurt is in a different mood as they listen to him daily. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP02 - Rival Beef, and SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 21 - Passion of MC.